


He's Tired

by YeeeCawww



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Movie Night, Volume 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeeeCawww/pseuds/YeeeCawww
Summary: The goings on of Jaune, Weiss and Oscar at the movies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	He's Tired

When General Ironwood had ‘ordered’ the Teams to take a night off, Weiss honestly didn’t think that this was where she would end up. When it came to down time, Ruby usually monopolized her – at least in the old days. Sparring sessions in the training room, talking her ear off about the latest weapons catalogue or, when she was feeling particularly brave, mumbling about whatever boy had happened to catch her eye. But that was a lifetime ago, when Weiss Schnee had been a student of Beacon and a Huntress in training. In the time since, she had been held prisoner by her father, held for ransom by bandits, gone to war in Mistral and learned the secrets of the origin of their world. Ruby had been through just as much, if not more. They weren’t kids anymore, and it seemed that Ruby had moved beyond her dependence on Weiss.

Weiss wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that, but she did know she had no desire to attend a premature victory party for Robyn Hill. Likewise, she had no desire to watch Blake and Yang stumble through dance moves and flirting. Hence how she had found herself pressed up against Jaune in a bid to break the bitter winds as they waited in line outside the movie theatre for tickets.

The three of them – herself, Jaune and Oscar – turned many a head, although the two boys seemed mostly oblivious to the attention. ‘Casual’ clothes weren’t really something any of them had anymore, and their Huntsmen and Huntress attire certainly caught the eye. Her hair had more than one woman turn about like an owl, although that could easily have been Jaune’s new do. Weiss still cringed in remembrance of his horrid attempts to ask her out in days long past, but she was not so mired in memory as to deny that he had grown into quite the dashing looking young man, particularly in his new armor. It was, however, Oscar that drew the most attention for a variety of reasons. His getup was, after all, quite ostentatious, especially when worn by a fourteen-year-old, and there was the added confusion of this fourteen-year-old’s disproportionate confidence. Indeed, he seemed to stand straighter than even Jaune did. Ozpin’s influence, no doubt.

But the thought of her old Headmaster soured Weiss’ mood, and so she put it out of her mind as they breezed indoors and towards the concessions stand. Oscar appointed himself as the ‘purveyor of snacks’ – his own words, said in a faux self-important tone of voice – and left with the Lien to gather up their goodies after explicit instructions to not forget Weiss’ Sour Patch Kids.

“What did we end up seeing?” she asked, almost fearfully. She had been too wrapped up in her thoughts to even notice what the boys had selected and was dreadfully worried they’d be subjecting her to some high-octane, testosterone filled explosion flic.

Jaune gave her a funny sort of look, as if he didn’t believe that she actually didn’t know. “I don’t know, some Tim Carrey flic. Guy behind the counter said it was the funniest thing out right now.”

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief that went largely unnoticed by her compatriot. She ought to have known better. After everything that they had all been through, she doubted that either Jaune or Oscar wanted to see something violent. When you’ve fought off a siege of one of the premier Huntsman academies in the world, fake explosion simply didn’t have the same allure.

Oscar returned shortly thereafter, the wide smile on his face bringing out one of Weiss’ own. It was difficult at times to remember how young Oscar was, given all that he had been through with them. But Weiss would be willing to bet this was going to be the boy’s first R-rated movie, and his bubbly, jittery excitement at that fact had both Jaune and Weiss laughing quietly to each other behind his back as they wandered into the theatre.

The movie was mostly empty, but they had gotten there early anyway. Jaune led them immediately to a seat position in the middle of the theatre, claiming imperiously that it had the best sound quality, sparking a brief but heated argument between him and Weiss who wanted to sit at the very top. She had sat down with a harrumph after Jaune had teasingly told her she just wanted to feel like she was above everyone else, a notion she couldn’t find it in herself to realistically dispute.

Oscar sat to her right, passing her the popcorn bucket to hold as soon as Jaune took up the position on her left. She glared at him, but knew that movie-theatre etiquette demanded the person in the middle hold the popcorn for the easiest access, and Weiss Schnee was never one to break the rules of etiquette. Oscar likewise doled out the drinks and snacks – he had bought an extra pack of Sour Patch Kids for Weiss with his own expense money, for which she thanked him profusely – settling in just as the other guests began to trickle in and the trailers began to roll.

The trailers played, and Oscar “Oooh”ed and “Ahhh”ed at practically every frame of them, reinforcing again that he was an out-of-touch farm boy from the rural plains with little to no pop-cultural awareness. Weiss and Jaune shared a private snigger, but it was a lighthearted one, filled with fondness. There was no sniggering at all at the trailer for the documentary entitled “The Fall of Beacon” that played, claiming to have interviews with firsthand accounts of the Fall, including the students of Team CVFY, the appearance of which almost caused Weiss to break down into tears as well as former teachers of Beacon. Amidst the minute-and-a-half long trailer, Jaune’s hand found Weiss’, and she made no reaction to the vicelike grip he squeezed it with, nor did he make any comment about her doing the same. Oscar peered at them both worriedly from the corner of his eye, but the otherworldly presence of a thousands-year-old warrior did not grant him the social confidence necessary to intercede on his two friend’s shared trauma.

The lightheartedness returned quickly enough, however, when the trailer for a colorfully animated movie about beings that looked like little yellow pills played. Jaune and Weiss’ hands separated without comment.

Finally the trailers ended, and the opening credits of their movie began to roll. Tim Carrey’s name came up first, followed closely by Chloe Deschanel’s, and just as the title faded broadly into screen, Weiss felt a weight settle comfortably on her shoulder. She looked down, grimacing instantly at the mop of spiked blonde hair that met her gaze. Lightly, she shook her shoulder, but he gave no reaction.

Was he…”Jaune?” she nudged him quietly. He didn’t respond. He was asleep. He had fallen asleep on her. The movie hadn’t even started, and he had fallen asleep! She raised her hand to shake him, a stern rebuke already on her lips.

“He’s tired,” Oscar said quietly, and when she looked at him, he wasn’t wearing a smile. His eyes were weighty, and his lips were pulled down into a frown. The face of a boy older than fourteen looking at his friend in blatant worry.

Weiss frowned. Her hand, still raised to wake her old friend up, slowed, rising up to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes instead. “We all are.” She sighed quietly and turned her attention back to the movie, prompting Oscar to do the same.

She would let him rest, she thought idly as she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. They all deserved the chance.


End file.
